


My Soulmate's Married to the French Fry Business

by hellGarbage



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, French Fries, High School, I don't know what else, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, One Shot, apparently that's an actual tag better tag it I guess, oh yeah, this is a joke, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellGarbage/pseuds/hellGarbage
Summary: Quentin Frowney thought school was going to be boring. Lonely and dreary like the rest of his life. He didn't exactly expect fries to be the answer.





	My Soulmate's Married to the French Fry Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balloon_ROYALTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloon_ROYALTY/gifts).



> Please note this is a joke that I wrote in roughly 6 hours and I kinda gave up at the end and I did not beta it  
> Title's kinda weird but Idk what else to call it  
> If I missed anything in the tags please tell me

Quentin stepped out of the classroom and looked down the hall. People were flitting around, effortlessly navigating between conversations and preparing for their upcoming class. He always wondered how they had the energy to do so much at one time when he could barely focus on anything other than Comedy. Ironically, that was the class he took most seriously.

So. Soon it would be Lunch. Implying he actually brought any.

He'd only been here for roughly 3 weeks, but already the separation between distinct classes and days had broken down. Maybe they were doing it to mimic the rest of his life? Regardless of the reason, the fact that this class went by without so much as a second thought stayed one of the few constants in this school. The food changed weekly based on what the local farms could provide, the classrooms were shuffled around every now and then to make room for the equipment each lesson would need, and the amount of students (as usual) was in a flux decided by many factors.

So, once he found a place in the cafeteria to wait out the rest of the lunch period, he wasn't surprised to see someone new serving food to the students. What did surprise him, however, was that he recognised this person as one of the students he'd seen before in the halls. Tall, with black eyes and blond dreadlocks that stuck up straight in the air. He always felt compelled to talk to this person, maybe even befriend them, but he'd never felt he had a good enough reason. Maybe asking why a student was taking the place of a staff member was a good icebreaker? Well, there's one way to find out, but he should wait until the line dies down a bit.

After 10 minutes of waiting, he was just about to check if it was a good time to talk when he heard a voice off to his side.  
"Hi! My name's Fryman! Sometimes I see you sitting here without any food and I thought you might want to share this?"  
Quentin looked up without thinking, normally he'd ignore a comment like that and assume it was directed at someone else -there were plenty of people in the cafeteria who didn't have food with them- but something about this voice was familiar, something about it registered to him as "friend, friend!"  
His eyes met with the same student he'd been meaning to talk to, a friendly smile on their face.  
"You want to share your food with me?" was what he managed to reply with.  
"Of course! If you want someone to talk to, I'm on break now, so I can do that too!"  
"That... sounds nice, thank you."  
Fryman moved closer to sit down and held out the box of fries he'd only just now realised they were holding, motioning for Quentin to take one.  
They sat in silence for a while, sharing the chips, until Fryman spoke up.  
"So, I'm not one to break his promises, and I remember saying I'd talk if you wanted to chat. So, here's something to start with: what's your favourite colour?"  
"Oh. I don't know if I have a favourite, but I rather like brown."  
"Really? Mine's yellow, like the colour of fries."  
"Is that why you're working in the cafeteria?"  
"Well, they're always looking for people to help out there, and I heard this week they were gonna be serving a few potato based dishes. If I have one passion in life, it's fries."  
"Mine's comedy. We don't have many comedians around here, so it's something I've always wanted to do."

They talked back and forth for a while, but eventually the chip supply ran out. When they realised, a look of disappointment crossed Quentin's face.  
Fryman seemed to notice, because he reached into the pocket of his apron (a proud family heirloom, apparently) and pulled out a chip. As he handed it to Quentin, their hands brushed. A spark of light emanated from their hands, and Quentin was both parts surprised and confused. He pulled up his sleeve and looked for the mark he'd had since birth. He'd thought about it often, but never really expected to ever meet his soulmate. Marks were fairly rare, and more often than not go uncoloured in. But sure enough, the once purely outlined apron on his forearm was now a striking yellow. He turned to Fryman, who was staring at his right arm, on which Quentin could see a woman holding the mask of tragedy imbued on his forearm & coloured in shades of brown.  
Fryman looked at Quentin and smiled, an expression he gladly returned.

Highschool was... not what Quentin expected. He thought it would be bleary and dismal, but it's starting to look like some things really will turn out good?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was thinking of obscure ships to look through AO3 for and my friend suggested this one then said I should write it when the search came up empty.
> 
> Tl;dr: blame Balloon_ROYALTY for this, I'm gonna go bookmark some Davekat fanfics


End file.
